Personalization of video is a growing field. For example, an entity, such as a company, may use a client database, and the like, to personalize a video on a client-by-client basis, for example by incorporating text of a name of a particular client from the database into at least some portions of a video, as the entire video is being rendered. The entire video, personalized for the particular client may then be stored in a memory and/or a database, and a link to the entire video may be transmitted to a device of the client (e.g. via an email, and the like) so that the entire video, which is personalized for the specific client, may be requested via the link. However, when the video is to be personalized for a plurality of names of clients, and the like, for example as part of a marketing campaign, videos are generally produced personalized for each of the plurality of names, and at least on a one-to-one basis for the plurality of names; links to each of the respective personalized videos are transmitted to each of respective devices of the clients. When the number of names of clients is in the thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, and the like, the number of videos produced becomes commensurately very large, which uses a large amount of processing resources. Furthermore, a large amount of memory is allocated to store the videos, which may need to be stored for a lengthy period in the event, for example, a client doesn't request the video for days, months and/or years and/or in the event a client requests the video more than once; hence, memory for storing thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, and the like, of personalized videos may need to be allocated for a lengthy period, whether the personalized videos are requested or not. Indeed, in some instances, more than one video in different formats may be produced for each of the plurality of names, for example with different resolutions, different frame rates, different video types (e.g. MPEG2TS vs MP4 file types, and/or other file types) and the like, which again increases use of processing and memory resources.